Lèche-vitrine
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Shopping" de F.A. Star Hawk : OS Les pom-pom-girls de Team Japan veulent aller faire les boutiques à New York et sont convaincus que ça ne vaut pas le coup à moins d'avoir l'avis d'un garçon. Et devinez qui est l'heureux élu qui va les accompagner.


_Auteur : F.A. Star Hawk_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Shopping

* * *

Sena avait juste commencé à déballer ses affaires quand on toqua vigoureusement à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Il l'ouvrit aussitôt, s'attendant presque à voir Monta, mais en même temps pas si surpris que ça de voir que c'était Suzuna qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Sena, bouge-toi, viens dans le hall on a besoin de toi ! » Dit-elle avant de partir en courant vers l'ascenseur, laissant Sena se demander qui et pour quoi on avait besoin de lui.

Il jeta un regard à sa valise à demi vide et décida de finir de déballer ses affaires plus tard, après en avoir fini avec ce dont avait parlé Suzuna d'un ton si urgent.

Il se dépêcha de descendre dans le hall, prêt à aider ses anciens et nouveaux coéquipiers, mais fut assez surpris de voir le hall plein de gens auxquels il ne s'attendait pas.

Les pom-pom-girls de Team Japan.

« Ah, le voilà ! » Annonça joyeusement Suzuna en clappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Sena fit un pas en arrière quand les filles se tournèrent vers lui. « Hum… C'est à quel sujet ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement et une blonde que Sena reconnu comme étant la chef des Wild Fanning, les pom-pom-girls de Seibu, prit la parole :

« On est à New York ! On va faire les boutiques. »

Sena marqua un temps et battit des paupières. *Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elles veulent que je porte leurs sacs ou un truc ? Mais ça ne serait pas plus pratique de demander à Shin-san dans ce cas ?*

L'une des pom-pom-girls des Poséidon, remarquant son expression perplexe, décida de prendre les choses en main alors qu'elle prenait effectivement la main de Sena et sortait du bâtiment avec le reste des filles derrière elle.

« Eh bien, ça ne sert à rien de faire les boutiques dans un endroit tel que New York si nous n'avons pas l'avis d'un garçon sur les choses. Mais la plupart des mecs de l'équipe ne pensent à rien d'autre qu'au foot et nous ne voulons pas nous trimbaler un mec chelou juste pour avoir son opinion, » dit-elle de manière directe.

« Suzuna-chan et Mamori-chan nous ont assurés que tu étais un amour qui viendrais avec nous et ne nous humilierais pas en public. » Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, pensant probablement à Mizumachi et à sa manie de se déshabiller tout le temps.

*Amour ? Je suis un amour ? Est-ce que c'est bien ?*

« Oh, moi c'est Otohime au fait, j'étais capitaine des pom-pom-girls de Kyoshin. »

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, » répondit Sena et Otohime lui sourit largement en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue.

« T'es trop chou ! Je suis contente qu'on t'ait choisi. »

Durant la journée Sena fut amené dans plusieurs magasins et forcé de commenter sur chaque nouvelle tenue que les filles essayaient.

Des phrases telles que : « Cette couleur va bien avec ton teint de peau », « ce haut montre ta belle posture » et « cette jupe est absolument adorable sur toi » furent bientôt des réflexes.

A ces compliments, les filles rougissaient et lui tapaient dans le dos, lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un charmeur.

« Mais ça vous va vraiment bien, » répondait-il franchement, se demandant comment les filles pouvaient oser croire qu'elles n'étaient pas sublimes.

« Tout vous va super bien parce que vous êtes toutes magnifiques. »

Les filles rougissaient encore plus à sa réponse si franche et en riant lui demandaient si elles pouvaient l'adopter comme leur petit frère.

Elles continuèrent à faire les boutiques et il commença lentement à connaitre mieux que ses coéquipiers certaines des filles :

Hina, la capitaine de Seibu, adorait les chapeaux parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à rien avec ses cheveux. Sena lui assura que sa chevelure était jolie et qu'elle était sûre de plaire qu'importe comment elle la coiffait.

Otohime n'aimait pas la grosseur des muscles de ses mollets et avait l'impression de devoir porter des chaussettes remontées jusqu'à ses genoux à chaque fois qu'elle mettait une jupe. Sena lui dit vivement que les muscles rendaient ses jambes plus féminines.

Amanda, l'une des pom-pom-girls r_ecrutées_ par Deimon, n'aimait pas son corps en forme de poire.

Sena avait vraiment dû se creuser les méninges pour trouver une bonne réponse à celle-là, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'elle voulait dire par cette forme de poire mais assumant qu'elle parlait de ses hanches très larges.

« Eh bien, ces hanches sont bonnes pour porter des enfants. » Dit-il, se souvenant que sa mère avait dit quelque chose comme ça une fois.

Pendant un moment les filles se sont interrompues et l'ont fixés et Sena a commencé à s'inquiéter de les avoir vexé.

« C'est la première fois que l'on me fait ce genre de compliments pour mes hanches ! » Avait lâché Amanda entre deux éclats de rire et les autres filles s'étaient aussi esclaffées.

Avec tous les commentaires et les compliments de Sena, il ne fallut pas s'étonner qu'avant la fin de la journée les filles étaient ravies d'avoir écoutés Suzuna et Mamori et d'avoir emmené Sena avec elles.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le hall en groupe et Sena fut surpris de voir pas mal de membres de son équipe qui étaient présents.

« Hé Sena ! Où étais-tu p… ? » Monta fut interrompu en réalisant soudain que Sena était entouré par une flopée de filles.

« Bon, nous allons ranger nos nouvelles acquisitions. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir accompagnés, mon chou, bonne nuit, » déclara Otohime en lui plaquant un baiser sonore sur le front avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, laissant Sena recevoir de similaires remerciements et salutations de la part des autres pom-pom-girls.

Quand elles furent finalement parties, Sena se retrouva la cible d'une multitude de regards incrédules.

« Mec, est-ce que t'as, genre, été à un rencard avec toutes les pom-pom-girls ou quoi ? » Lui demanda Mizumachi et Sena rougit comme une tomate.

« Espèce d'allumeur ! » Continua le blondinet et Sena ouvrit la bouche pour le corriger quand Nakabou, le poing serré et les larmes coulant le long de son visage, s'exclama :

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de Sena-senpai ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, j'ai eu l'impression que si je voulais que quelque chose se produise, alors il devait bien y avoir plein d'autres gens qui le voulaient aussi, donc c'est mon excuse pour écrire ceci.**

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai trouvé ça tellement cocasse que je me devais de vous le présenter. Et il y a une suite ! Très bientôt sur vos écrans, chers lecteurs^^' Et quant à la remarque de Sena vis-à-vis d'Amanda, ça peut parler du fait de porter à bout de bras les bébés assis sur les hanches de leur mère ou d'être enceinte, c'est vous qui voyez ce que votre maman vous a dit à ce sujet ( : Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
